Thermal printer mechanisms having stationary rollers are already known. Such a mechanism includes:
an elongate support; PA1 a part mounted to pivot about an axis at the back of the support, which part carries a print strip extending in the length direction of the support; PA1 a roller which is rotatably mounted on side plates provided on the support, and which extends facing the print strip; and PA1 one or more side cams mounted to pivot about an axis at the front of the support, the cams serving to raise the part that carries the print strip to enable the paper to be inserted between said strip and the roller when changing the feed roll.
Printers having retractable rollers are also known. In such a printer, the drive roller is not stationary relative to the support, but rather it is mounted on a mechanism whose moving parts enable the roller to be moved away from its operating position on opening the cover of the paper well, so as to provide easy access to said drive roller for putting a strip of paper back in place thereabout.